Reid's Angel
by Mellow girl
Summary: This is the story of how Reid meets the love of his life and later has to save his five year old daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Criminal Minds story I took my other story down because I didn't know where to take the plot. So be patient with me. This is a Reid story but I want to try to incorporate all the characters. The time line is after Jones. Please read and review.**

Chapter 1

Tap,Tap,Tap Spencer Reid's long finger steadily tapped on his desk. His morning cup of sugar with coffee long forgotten on his desk and even though he looked down he was not focused on the file in front of him. Someone slowly walked up to his desk.

"Morning Reid" said Derek Morgan as he slapped a hand on his desk

Reid almost fell out of his chair which caused him to knock the file on the floor and Morgan to laugh harder than he already was. Reid just glare at him and bent down to pick the file.

"Alright what's got you so preoccupied that you didn't hear me walk up?" asked Morgan his voice slightly amused

Reid just continued to pick up the papers.

"Reid … man what's wrong" Morgan asked voice full of concern

Morgan had been worried about Reid since Tobias abducted him. Then he missed the plane in Louisiana. What scared Morgan the most was when Reid ran. Sure Hotch told them that he just took some vacation time to clear his head. But Morgan knew that Reid was hiding something the whole team knew by his behavior that something was wrong. Reid came back three weeks later acting like same old Reid only happier. Morgan final got Reid to tell him where he went. Reid told that he went to visit Lila Archer, the young actress he saved last year, and that she helped him work out some issues. That was all he could get out of him and Reid had been extremely focused and just seemed happier since he started dating Lila, six months ago. Now the past couple days he has been unfocused and twitchy.

"Did something happen with Lila?" Morgan asked

Reid looked up at the sound of his girl friends name, and then stood up with the file with a small smile on his face.

"No" Reid answered simply but slowly reached for his pocket

For some reason that simple action made something click in Morgan head.

"Your going to ask Lila to marry you?" asked Morgan with a grin

This time Reid did miss the chair. Emily Prentiss who was walking back to her desk rushed over to him. She wasn't sure what was going on she had seen Morgan startle Reid when she went to go get a cup of coffee but now Reid was sitting on floor with a shocked look on his face and Morgan was holding himself up on Reid's desk laughing hard.

"Reid are you alright?" Prentiss asked as she held her hand out to help him up

"Fine, I'm fine Emily, thanks" he said as he turned bright red while he took her hand and pushed himself off the floor. He then turned and glared at Morgan

"What's going on?" asked Prentiss with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at Morgan

Reid begged Morgan with his eyes not to say anything. Reid was relieved when he heard Morgan sigh.

"Nothing I was just playing and I guess it got out of hand" said Morgan his face looked liked a child whose favorite toy had just been crushed

"Oh well be careful" Prentiss said with a frown as she walked back to her desk

"Ok why couldn't I tell Emily?" Morgan asked as soon as she was out of ear range

"I'm already nervous enough about how Lilas going to answer I don't need everyone else to know at least not till I ask her" Reid said softly looking at the floor.

"You think she's going to say no? Reid if she says no then she not the girl you thought she was and definitely not the girl for you" Morgan said sternly as he looked right into Reid's eyes

"How would you ask her?" asked Reid with a small smile

"Who?" asked JJ as she walked up behind Reid

"NOBODY" squeaked Reid as turned to face her

"Breathe Reid" said JJ laughing and then jumped when her phone vibrated in her pocket

JJ took out the phone to read the text message and a small content smile appeared on her face she then shut the phone and turned back towards the men

"New boyfriend?" Morgan smirked

"New case" JJ said as she handed Reid the file and smacked Morgan in the chest with his file as she headed towards the conference room.

In the Conference Room

Gideon paused at the door of the room to watch his team. JJ sat on the edge of table reading a text message smiling like there wasn't a care in the world. Reid sat at the other end of the table looking annoyed and stressed he was tapping a pencil on the table. Morgan was sitting to the side of the table whispering to Garcia who was giggling but gasped when the pencil Reid was tapping flew at Morgan's head. Morgan was unfazed and just tucked the pencil behind his ear continued his whispering. Emily sat on the other side smirking at the scene and reading the file in front of her

"What's wrong?" asked Hotch from behind Gideon

"Nothing" said Gideon as he went and sat down at the front and noticed that everyone quickly snapped back into work mode

**A/N One more thing I will probable skip years to make the story smoother but I will make sure to tell you. Thanks for Reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Friday night at Reid's apartment

Lila was laying on the couch wrapped in Reid's arms. They were watching a movie that they rented. Well Lila was watching the movie Reid was just staring into space. She was really starting to worry about him. Seven months ago he just showed up at her house in L.A. he said that he took some time off and decide to visit. She was happy to see him but something was off this was not the sweet awkward man that saved her life last year. He finally told her how he gotten captured, beat and drugged by that psycho Tobias Hankel and that he was having night terrors about what happened. What shocked her most was when he pulled a vial of the drug out of his pocket and gave it to her and asked her to help him. He refused to go to rehab he was afraid that his work would find out and he would get fired. His withdraw lasted a week. It was a hard week for the both them between the vomiting, shakes, and hallucinations neither of them slept. But Lila never left his side and he final turned back into her sweet Spencer. Every since those three weeks they have been see each other every chance they got.

They talked on the phone every night and when they couldn't talk they text messaged each other. On the weekends she wasn't working or reading a script she would fly out the Virgina. When he could Reid would fly out to LA. Last few phone calls Reid had seemed distant and distracted Lila just figured that work was tough. One evening while Lila was reading she came a cross an article on drug withdrawal . She discovered that while the physical symptoms may only last a short time the emotional and mental effects of drug abuse could last a life time. She just hoped that was not what Reid was struggling with.

After reading that article Lila put down that magazine and picked up another one. Just opening the magazine to a random page she found an article on how to know if your man was going to dump you. Oh no please Lila thought. What if Reid did want to dump her. Reid hated being in the spotlight and unfortunately that was where she lived. What if he couldn't handle the stress they couldn't even go out to dinner in Virginia without someone recognizing them. Eating out in LA was impossible. She loved him so much that if she had to give up her career for him she would. This was a man who saved people all the time his job took most of what he had but what he had left he gave to her. So she would gladly give up what she had for him. Just thinking about that made her shiver. The movement made Reid look down at her.

"You okay baby," Spencer asked.

"Yeah I just go a chill for some reason I'm ok now," Lila answered, looking up at him.

Gently Reid sat up bringing her with him. Slipping off the couch Reid went down the hall to lien closet opening the door he pulled out a powder blue blanket. Coming back into the room Reid glanced at the tv.

"When did the video end," Reid asked, confused. While he was standing Reid stopped and ejected the dvd.

"Just a few minutes ago," Lila lied, she had stopped watching the movie when she started thinking about Reid so she didn't know how long the movie had been over.

"Wanna watch this one next," Reid asked, holding up the other movie they had rented.

"No lets just talk," Lila said.

"Ok ," he said, walking over to the couch and handing her the blanket.

Standing up Lila wrapped the blanket around her when she sat down Spencer pulled her close to him. Lila laid her head in his lap and looked up at him. They stayed this way in complete silence for a few minutes. Finally Lila couldn't stand it.

"Spencer what's wrong baby?" Lila asked, her face filled with concern.

"Nothing," Spencer asked, puzzled.

"Well the past couple of times I talked to you on the phone you've been so distant and distracted. And now your just staring into space not even watching the movie that you picked out. Did something happen at work?" Lila asked, everything tumbling out.

"No I'm fine everythings fine," Spencer said, sounding angry.

"Is it the drugs? Are you thinking about the drugs?" Lila asked softly, dropping her eyes.

"What! You think …" he said angrily . He taking her head out of his lap he stood up and began to pace.

"No baby, I know that you would never go back to using drugs. But that doesn't mean you don't think about them. I read an article that the mind can crave drugs for a long time even after the body stops. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." She said with tears in her eyes

Spencer stopped pacing and looked at her

"I have been trying to tell you something and I think I just figured out how" he said and began to pace again. He then stopped took a deep breathe and began to talk.

"When I first started back to work I was fine. Then as we started working on cases I really needed the drugs. One day I really thought I was going to crack but then I started to think about you and how you were there every time I needed you and the need went away. Every time I felt the need I would think about you. I would see your beautiful face or hear your sweet voice and gradually the need would disappear. The need hasn't been unbearable for six wonderful months. The need is still there but it is bearable now because I have you" he said with tears in his eyes.

Lila was about to go give Spencer a hug when he pulled a box from his pocket and drop to one knee

"Lila will you marry me" he asked


	3. Chapter 3

**A/****N **** Thank**** you so much for all those who have Reviewed.****Sorry it took me so long**** I was trying to find**** the name of the Detective from New Orleans. ****If anybody knows the correct spelling please tell me.****Thank ****you**** for reading and please Review**

Chapter 3

Monday Morning BAU Office

Morgan stared up at Hotch's office. Reid had just gone in there moments earlier with a look that Morgan could not read. He had hoped that everything had gone well with Lila during the weekend but now he was not so sure. He smiled when he thought of the weekend he spent with Penelope. Most people at work thought that there playful flirting was just for laughs. The truth was they have been dating for the past nine months. When they weren't working they spent every weekend together. Truth be told he was really falling for his computer Goddess. He looked up and saw Reid heading towards him.

"Hey Morgan can I ask you a question" Reid asked as he stood in front of Morgan's desk

"Shoot" said Morgan

"What are you doing December of next year" he said

"Reid I don't even know what I am doing tomorrow" Morgan said puzzled

"Well I kind need to know what my man best man will be doing" Reid said simply

"My man" Morgan said as he tackled Reid

"What are you guys doing?"asked Prentiss as she walked towards them followed by JJ and Garcia

"Ask Reid" said Morgan grinning

A few seconds later the whole bullpen turned and looked at the squealing women who were tackling their youngest agent. Gideon rushed out of his office with his hand on his gun ready to protect his agents, only to see three of his agents rushing Reid. Hotch walked out of his office grinning which was uncommon, Gideon seeing Hotch walked up to him

"Why are the girls assaulting Reid?" asked Gideon his voice full of amusement.

"I'll let Reid tell you" Hotch said with a slight smile

Gideon started down the stairs toward Reid

"Will you let the man breathe" Morgan said as he pulled Garcia away from Reid

"I'm just so happy for our boy" said Garcia as she playful wiped her eyes

"What's going on?" asked Gideon as he walked to the group

They all turned towards Reid. Reid took a deep breathe

"Lila and I got engaged this weekend" said Reid as he looked nervously at his mentor

"I wish nothing but happiness for the both of you" said Gideon as he pulled him into a hug

"I agree completely" Hotch said as he came behind Ried and patted him on the back.

"I guess you already knew?"asked Gideon as he turned towards Hotch

"He came and asked for the vacation time this morning" said Hotch with a smile

Garcia was leaning up against the desk snuggled up to Morgan. She watched as JJ tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Garcia quickly grabbed her hand

"Kitten what is that on your hand?" asked Garcia as she pulled JJ's hand closer for Morgan to see

"Looks like a ring. Have something to share JJ?" Morgan asked grinning

For the first time the blonde was speechless. She looked a Reid who looked relieved to have some of the attention taken off of him.

"Let's start with his name" said Prentiss

"Will" JJ stated simply with a smile

It was a week after they left New Orleans that William Montain Jr. called her. Every since then they talked to each other every chance they got. He even came to see her on the weekends he when could. Last month he got transferred to Virginia as head detective and last night he proposed to her.

"The Detective from New Orleans?" asked Reid

JJ was never so happy to hear her phone ring.

"Sorry guys but we have to get back to work" JJ said as she got off the phone

They all gave an inward sigh and headed up to the conference room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up it wouldn't stop writing its self in my head. Hope you like it please review. Thanks**

**Chapter 4**

**Seven Years later**

Reid slowly turned over in his bed only to come face to face with a pink elephant. He gently pushed the stuffed animal down so he could see the animal's owner. He's five year old daughter laid in between him and his wife. Her name is Angel Rose Reid, unfortunately Lila had a rough pregnancy so when she was born they felt extremely blessed. She has light brown hair, Reid's amber colored eyes and she had Lila's sweet face. She is small and thin and she never stayed still even when she slept. He looked over at Lila who slept peacefully , he gently reached over and touched her growing belly, two he never in his life did he imagine having two kids or any kids ever. He watched as Lila quickly jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom something she had been doing for five months now. Reid quickly followed her and gently rubbed her back as she deposited her dinner into the toilet. She gingerly stood back up and took the wet washcloth Spencer held out to her and wiped her mouth.

"What a way to wake up from a good dream" Lila said panting slightly, then turned to the sink to rinse her mouth out

Even though she was pale, from vomiting, her cheeks were flushed.

"You feel better now babe?" Spencer asked as he put his hand on her face

"No, I feel like I want to sleep another hundred hours, but right now I have to get Angel ready for school" Lila said as she looked at her watch

"No, No, No you lay back down and I will get Angel ready and take her to school. I'll call in to work and tell them I'm going to be a little late." He said as he walked back to the bed and helped her get in.

"I hope I don't have that stomach bug, I have to be better by Saturday " Lila said with a moan

Saturday was Angel's sixth birthday and it seemed like the whole world was coming to the party. She not only invited her kindergarten class but some of the neighbor kids and kids from her dance class.

"I hope you don't either but we will just have to see how you feel" said Spencer as he put the thermometer in her mouth and then walked to the other side of the bed to wake Angel

"Angel, baby doll it's time to wake up" said Spencer as he slid the covers off of her

The little girl sat up and wiped the hair out of her face then looked at her daddy

"Morning daddy" Angel said giving Reid a sweet smile then turned her head toward the beeping sound

Lila took the thermometer from her mouth and groaned. Reid took it from her and shook his head.

"100.2 maybe I should take her to school then come back and take you to the doctor this can't be good for the baby" Spencer said as he went to get washed up

"No sweetie I promise I'll call if I feel worse or my fever goes higher they need you at work" Lila said called sternly

"Mommy you and the baby sick?" asked Angel frowning as she crawled over to Lila and put her hand on Lila's tummy

"I don't feel well right now baby, but me and the baby are going to fine and right now I need you to go wash your hands so hopefully you want get what I have " explained Lila

"Ok mommy " said Angel as she ran to the hall bathroom

Spencer walked out of the bathroom and headed for the closet to get his clothes and got dressed quickly

"Honey are you sure … " Spencer said as he turned around only to see that Lila had fallen back a sleep

He walked over to her and gently pulled the covers up on her and then kissed her head he figured he was already contaminated. He then walked into the hall closing the door behind him then walked down the hall to Angel's room.

"Are you getting dressed baby?" he asked as he walked into her room

She wore her favorite outfit that her "Aunt" Penelope had given her. It was a pink T-shirt with a sliver super girl logo and matching shorts with a sliver stripe down the legs.

"I'm dressed. Daddy will you fix my hair in a ponytail?" Angel asked as she handed him her brush and rubber band

Spencer brushed her long hair back trying to remember how he seen Lila do it. He managed to get the hair in the rubber band but when he let go it all fell down. He tried again and ended up pulling hair so he gave up.

"It's ok daddy Mrs. McCall had to fix Ginny's hair the other day because her daddy didn't know how either" said Angel as she brushed her hair and then put a pink hair band in her hair. Then she picked up her dance bag and patted her daddy on the arm as she left her room.

Spencer laughed as he followed her into the kitchen

"I know mommy usual fixes a big breakfast, but all we have time for is a cereal bar" said Spencer as he went to cabinet to get the bars

"Ok" Angel said as she took the cereal bar and she picked up her pink dance bag

Spencer quickly packed her purple kitten lunchbox and put it in her swirled colored book bag and then walked out the door while he was dialing Gideon's number.

**BAU Office**

Reid rushed into the office and dropped his stuff at his desk. He saw Morgan grinning at him as he headed towards him.

"Hey Reid I thought you stayed home to play tea party" teased Morgan

"Come on man Lila's sick and I had to take Angel to school" Reid said then he turned around to turn on his computer

"Is she ok? There's nothing wrong with the baby is there?" Morgan asked concerned. He knew that Lila had a hard time when she was pregnant with Angel.

"She is running a fever but she thinks that she caught the stomach bug. She promised to call if she got worse." Reid said as two more members of the team walked up

For the past year there had been many changes in the team. Aaron Hotchner finally made it to the top he was now director of the FBI. That made Gideon in charge of the BAU team plus that got a new member Ryan Hulk. Ryan had been with the team eight months. He was a tall, muscular guy with black hair and green eyes. When you made him mad he was tougher than Morgan but other than he was a laid back guy. He had a huge crush on Emily Prentiss.

"Is Angel sick?" asked Emily as she walked up with Ryan

"No Lila isn't feeling well and she worried that she won't be well by Saturday" said Reid

"Well its Wednesday hopefully she will feel better by Saturday" said Ryan

"Hey guys Gideon needs us in the conference room" said JJ as she walked pasted them with her arms loaded with files.

Reid took one more look at his phone and headed towards the room with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ok guys ****my muse has completely run away with this story so it may take longer than I planed. Please review.**

**Chapter 5**

**On the BAU Jet **

It was late Friday night when they were heading home from a case. Everyone was settling down to rest when they heard a squeal come from the back of the plane and saw Reid holding his cell phone from his ear.

"Alright sweetie now go to bed I don't want a cranky Birthday girl" said Reid chuckling

"Ok daddy is the team still coming to my party tomorrow?"asked Angel excitedly

"I don't know baby you'll have to wait until tomorrow, now go to bed" said Reid still smiling

"Ok love you daddy goodnight" said Angel yawning

"Night baby love you too" he said then hung up the phone

"I think someone's happy your coming home" said Morgan smiling

"She's happy were all coming home, she wants to know if you are still coming tomorrow, which you don't have to you know" Reid quickly added

"Tell my Angel I wouldn't miss her party for the world" said Gideon as reached over his seat and patted Reid on the shoulder.

The rest nodded the only one that looked uncomfortable was Hulk. Which did not go unnoticed by Prentiss, Emily waited until everyone else was resting then scooted over to where Hulk was sitting.

"So are you coming to Angel's party?" Emily asked quietly so not to wake anybody

Hulk just shrugged

"You scared of a bunch of six year olds" she asked with a smile

"I don't really know Angel I only meet her once and that was briefly" Hulk said shrugging again

"Well believe me she will know that you are not there she is the most observant child I have ever met" she said

"Is she a genius like Reid?" he asked

"She is very bright and like I said she observers every thing but I don't think she is a genius" she said.

"I'm an only child I have no idea what to get a six year old little girl" Hulk said with a smile

"Anything pink" Prentiss said smiling back at him

**Reid's House**

Reid walked into the front door and sat his stuff by the hall table. He noticed the kitchen light was on and headed towards it. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Lila sitting at the table working on treat bags for the party. She ordered all the party stuff from a party book it came with all the supplies she just had to put all the goodies in the bags. Angel's party was going to be a Princess and a Knight party she wanted to have it so the boys from her class could come too. So now Lila was putting princess stuff in pink tote bags that said 'Princess' and knight stuff into castle shaped boxes. The stuff ranged from sword shape bubble bottle, play swords, dragon mask and gummy shaped candy dragons and knights for the boys and stickers, bracelets, wands and candy rings for the girls. Lila was just finishing up when Reid walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Reid asked as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Much better I'm just glad my mom could come and help me with the party stuff before she had to leave and don't worry about getting sick mom sanitized everything" Lila said with a chuckle

"I'm sure she did, listen I'm really sorry I didn't get to put up the castle for the party. I'll work on it tomorrow before to party" Reid said with a sigh

The castle was a playhouse that they had got for Angel's Birthday. It was gray and pink and it would sit in her playroom as a doll house.

"Don't worry the set-up guys did it yesterday" said Lila

"What set-up guys?"asked a confused Reid

"The guys that came and set-up the present from my mom and dad" said Lila sighing

"Do I want to know, it's not alive is it?" he asked slightly panicked.

"No, but I have had the hardest time keeping Angel from the back yard" Lila said amused.

"Where did they set-up the castle so she wouldn't see it?" he asked

"In the shed" Lila said then yawned

"It's late lets go to bed and finish this stuff in the morning"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry it took so long. I decided to make this chapter the pre-party chapter. The next chapter you will get to meet Angel's friends and a foe. Hope you like the chapter! Please read and review. **

**Chapter 6**

Reid woke up at nine the next morning and was glad to see Lila still asleep. She insisted on staying up and finishing decorating before she came to bed. Reid quietly got out of bed and headed for the kitchen to make coffee. He fixed him a bowl of cereal and had his sugar with coffee. He then went to set up the tables and chairs they rented, he put a large table in the corner of the living room for the presents. He then began to set up chairs in the living room for the parents that decide to stay. He was about to go set the tables outside for the guest to eat lunch when he heard a tapping noise at the of kitchen door. He went and peeked trough the peep hole but there was no one there so he cautiously opened the door only to see a tiny version of Morgan standing there smiling.

"Hiiiiiiii" squealed the three year old little boy as he jumped into Reid's arms and hugged him

"Hey Lucas I'm glad to see you too" Reid said chucking as he hugged the little boy. He then carried the little boy out the door.

Reid could see Morgan still at the car talking to a very pregnant Penelope. Morgan was not happy, Penelope had insisted on coming to the party. Even though she was six weeks from her due date and the doctor had ordered bed rest because she was exhausted. Which she completely ignored and went to work but Gideon took care of that. He locked her out of the office. Some how Morgan was able to get her set of keys and keep them from her. Reid knew where she kept the spare and he hid that. Talk about mad she stomped, screamed and cursed for forty-five minutes until she broke down in Morgan's arms and he drove her home. Now he couldn't even talk her into leaving early. He thought if he let her come early she would be willing to leave early but she didn't seem to like that either. That's why he took Lucas out of the car and sent him to Reid's door so he could talk to her. But she didn't seem to want to listen she insisted she was fine. Morgan looked up when he heard Lucas squeal and smiled when he saw Reid holding him at the front steps. Morgan headed toward them with a bag on his shoulder and two large packages under each arm with Penelope following behind him. Reid looked at his watch it was only ten fifteen the party didn't start until eleven thirty.

"Hey man" Morgan greeted him with a pat on the back as they walked into the house with him.

"Hey, Penelope what are you doing here" Reid asked as she tried to hug him between her stomach and Lucas

"You know I wouldn't miss my girl's party for anything, plus I thought that sweet wife of yours might need another woman to help decorate." She said grinning with her hands on her hips.

"Well I know Angel's going to be thrilled to see you but as far as decorating goes Lila and her mom have been setting up all week and I am not letting you set up the picnic tables" Reid making sure to sound stern on the last part

"Ok sweet pea I'll just supervise from the couch" she said as she headed for the living room

Reid notice Morgan seemed to relax a little. Lucas began to wiggle in his arms to get down. Reid put him down and Lucas ran to catch up with his mommy. Reid and Morgan followed them into the living room. The living room was decorated with streamers of pink, purple, blue and yellow and a big sign that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS.

"Wow it looks great in here" said Penelope as Morgan helped her sit on the couch

"Yeah they did a great job" said Morgan as he picked up Lucas and put him on the couch by Penelope

"Where Angle?" asked Lucas as he held his little arms up quizzley

"She's still asleep" Reid whispered and put his finger to his lips and watched as the little boy nodded his head.

"I can't believe she's still asleep" said Morgan

"Lila said she went to sleep really late and she likes her sleep. I need to go wake them but will you help me move her play house into the playroom before I do" Reid asked Morgan.

"Sure lets go get it" said Morgan

They headed to the side of the house where the shed was and slid the door open and revealed the giant playhouse.

"Good grief Reid we're not going to be able to fit the whole thing in the house at once" Morgan said at awe

"The measurement on the box must have been wrong I had no clue it was this big I hope it fits in the playroom" said Reid astounded

"Well if I take this side off we can carry half of it into the house using the back door. It will only take two trips" Morgan said as he looked for a screwdriver.

"Ok I'll go open the gates and door" said Reid as he headed out the shed.

He walked to the pool area unlocked the gate and opened it wide. When they first moved in the house they had the pool fenced in so when they did have children there would be no accidents. Then he went to the other gate opened it wide and walked into the backyard. Reid had never lived in such a big house before. It had six bedrooms, not counting the playroom, three bathrooms plus a huge backyard with a pool. He walked to the sliding door unlocked it and slid it open startling Penelope and Lila who talking in the living room.

"Way to startle a girl" said Penelope

"Sorry I was just opening the door so we could bring the playhouse in. Hey baby" said Reid as he walked over and kissed her

"Don't hey baby me Spencer Reid you know I have a million and one things to do for this party and only an hour to do it because you didn't wake me up." Said Lila as she poked him in the chest

Reid was shocked at first then he saw the laughter in her eyes. He took a step closer to her and took her hands

"Come on baby you've been sick and you stayed up really late. What kind of husband would I be if I woke you early?" he asked with his eyebrows raised, which he knew she couldn't resist. He then took her hands and wrapped them around him and kissed her before she could protest.

"Well when you put it that way" she said as she kissed him again

"Do you two need me to leave the room? Asked Penelope amused

Lila and Reid broke apart, Lila laughed when she saw Reid blushing slightly, they both headed their separate ways. Lila headed towards the kitchen giving Penelope a small shove as she pasted the couch and Reid headed back to the shed to help Morgan. It took awhile but they managed to get the castle into the house with out hurting themselves or waking Angel before they put it back together.

Reid shut the door to the playroom and went to wake Angel. He walked down the hall and went into her pink room.

"Come on sleepy head are you going to sleep your birthday away?" he asked and laughed when the pink blanket sat up quickly

"I missed my party?" asked Angel with panic in her voice

"No but you need to hurry and get dressed your friends are coming soon" he said chuckling

She quickly leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Reid was headed back to the living room when the door bell rang. He went and opened the door to see JJ and Will LaMontagne Jr. with their eighteen month old son William LaMontagne the Third. They called him Trace for short.

"Hey" Reid greeted as he let them in the house

"Hey Spence we came to see if you need any help before the party" JJ said as she moved Trace to her other hip.

"Thanks I do need help setting up some picnic tables and Lila may need help in the kitchen" Reid said as they walked in the living room

"Hey JJ bring that little man over here so I can see him" said Penelope from the couch

"Hey Pen I didn't think you would be here" said JJ as she sat Trace on the couch then hugged Penelope

"I'm supervising from the couch which is a sweet deal right now because I got a view of my man's butt and it is so fine" Penelope said as she pointed toward the glass door just as Morgan was sitting a table down on the patio his back facing the door.

"Pen you are to much" JJ said shaking her head

"You have quit the little looker here Jay your going to have to deal with a lot of girls when he gets older" Penelope said as she picked Trace up from the couch

Trace had Will's dark hair and JJ's blue eyes. He was going to be tall like Will . He had JJ's round face and smile with dimples

The women heard footsteps running down the hall. Then they heard a little voice shout 'SURPRISE' followed by a louder scream, a big thud, then laughter. JJ helped Pen off the couch, the guys ran in and Lila came out of the kitchen they all hurried to the hall to see Angel and Lucas laying on the floor laughing uncontrollable.

"What happened?" asked Reid as he picked Angel up off the floor

"I was running out to see who was here and Lucas jumped out and scared me. I couldn't stop so I ran into him" said Angel panting

"I said she was going to be surprised to us not to surprise and scare Angel little man" said Morgan as he held Lucas in his arms

"I sorry Angle" said Lucas as Morgan put him down and went to hug her as soon as Reid put her down

Lucas loved Angel to death she always included him in games and she protected him like a big sister. On the late nights that Penelope had to stay to work Lucas stayed with Angel and she would let him sleep in her bed so he wouldn't be scared.

"It's ok you silly boy" said Angel as she hugged him

Angel began to give everyone hugs. Lucas ran to JJ and she picked him up. It amazed her how much Lucas looked like Morgan except Lucas's complexion was lighter but even his body build was like Morgan's. He definitely had Penelope's personality he always knew how to make people smile.

"You sure do look pretty miss six year old" Will said as he hugged Angel

"Thank you my Grandma gave it to me" she said

She wore a white t-shirt with pink sparkly letters that said Princess and a blue jean skort. She wore her long hair down.

Soon Prentiss, Hulk and Gideon showed up. Reid watched as Angel, Lucas, and Trace entertained his team and Reid had a feeling this was going to be a party Angel would never forget.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ****It**** took me so long to finish this chapter because my muse went on vacation and forgot to take me. But now even though ****Mable****Reid**** said she got rid of the ****psychotic plot bunnies**** but they attacked me this morning**** and at least I got this chapter finished.**

**Chapter 7**

The tables were finally set up with pink, purple, yellow or blue table clothes and balloons tied to them. With the other ladies help Lila managed to open many bags of chips, cookies and condiments to put on a table at lunch.

"Thank you all so much for helping me, I would still be here opening stuff. Which I think you all will be taking some home with you" Lila said as she rubbed the small of her back

"It was no problem, now you need to go sit down while it is still quite" said JJ as she took Lila's arm and lead her to the living room.

Gideon got up quickly and gave her the armchair he was sitting in.

"Thanks Jason" Lila said as sat down.

Gideon just smiled and sat down in the cushion metal chair beside the couch. Lila looked around at the people that had let her become part of their family. Reid has always looked to Gideon as a mentor and a father figure. Angel also adored her 'uncle Jason' and Gideon lovingly called her his Angel. For that Lila was grateful. Derek and Penelope Morgan sat on the couch his arm was around her shoulders and her hand was resting on his leg. Lila had become closet to them. Since Derek is Spencer's best friend Penelope quickly took Lila under her wing. When she was pregnant with Angel and Spencer was on a case Pen would stay the night, call in the middle of the day to chat, or bring food over to the house. These actions helped a lot. Now Lila was happy to keep Lucas for them when they were on a case or just needed a weekend alone. Angel had a box in her play room that she kept cars, balls and trains for him to play with so he wouldn't get bored and by the box she kept blocks that he loved to play with. Derek and Pen were watching Angel and Lucas race a toy car across the coffee table to see who could knock it on the floor first. Spencer had let Angel get the car out of the playroom so she could see her castle. She quickly began to move her dolls in when her daddy reminded her it could be done later and she came out to play with Lucas. JJ and Will were sitting on the love seat. JJ was talking to Emily and Will was talking to Spencer and Ryan. When Will was on a case the same time as JJ Lila kept Trace. The three children got along wonderfully. For a three year old Lucas shared his toys well with Trace. But Lila made sure she had toys for Trace like a ball drop toy, light up toys, pop beads and pop up toys. JJ made sure to leave one of his favorite pop up toys for him and of course his (bibi) blanket. Lila smiled Trace was on the floor in front of his parents playing with his popup toy and his bibi right next to him. Emily was sitting in a chair near JJ. Lila was glad that Emily wanted to be involved in the children's lives. Lila, Pen, and JJ all agreed that Emily spoiled the children rotten. She was constantly bringing them toys or clothes. She was also a good shopping partner. Ryan was helping Spencer tie strings to balloons as he filled them up. She really didn't know Ryan that well, Spencer said that he was a really laid back guy and a hard worker.

"Mommy" Angel said bringing Lila out of her thoughts.

"What baby?" asked Lila

"Can we play in the backyard yet? Angel asked excitedly

"No, you don't want to get tired before your party even starts do you?" asked Lila smiling knowingly

"No I guess not" she said sulking

Spencer got up to go start the grill when the door bell rang. He opened the door to see a small little girl standing there.

"Hey Emillie, come on in" said Spencer smiling

"Hi Dr. Reid my grandma couldn't remember what time the party started so she sent me down here" Emillie said softly

"That's fine the party starts in a few minutes Angel's going to be glad you're here" he said as he lead her in to the living room, then went to start the grill.

Emillie was a new neighbor that lived three houses from them. Even though she was six she was no taller than a four year old. She was thin with a round face, big dark brown eyes and thin shaggy brown hair. Emillie stayed with her only living relative, her Grandmother. Unfortunately her grandma's health was getting worse. Angel immediately took shy little Emillie under her wing. Emillie followed Angel everywhere; Angel didn't seem to mind as long as Emillie played with her.

"EMILLIE!!!" squealed Angel then ran to hug the little girl.

"Happy Birthday Angel" said Emillie as she hugged her then handed her a gift bag

"Thanks" Angel said as she put the gift on the table with the others.

"I want you to meet my family" said Angel as she pulled Emillie towards the adults

" This is my uncle Jason" said Angel then leaned in and whispered "He's really smart"

Gideon smiled warmly at the little girl as she gave a small smile and wave. Angel lead Emillie around the living room introducing her to the rest and watched as Emillie smiled bigger when she realized that these were the people Angel was always talking about.

"This is my Aunt Emily, she spells her name different than you" said Angel

"How do you spell name" asked Prentiss

"E-M-I-L-L-I-E" she said patiently

"That's very pretty" said Prentiss

Emillie just smiled. Lucas ran up to them followed by Trace.

"This is Lucas and Trace there my little buddies" Angel said as she put her arm around Lucas

"I not little I a big man" Lucas said sounding offended

Derek and Penelope started laughing.

"He's talking about a game we play. Watch" said Derek

"Lucas who's a big man?" asked Derek

"Me" he said smiling as he turned towards his parents

"Who's a strong man?"

"Me" he said as he held his arms up to show his muscles

"Who's my big strong man?" asked Penelope

"Meeee" he squealed as he ran toward the couch

Derek easily caught him and tossed the giggling boy over his head. He squealed again when Penelope took him from Derek and started tickling his sides. He then lay in her arms panting. Trace ran over to his daddy who was happy to toss him in the air.

"Who else is coming?" asked Emillie nervously

"I hope Katie, Stacey, Jonny, Bekha, Marvin, Josh, Kelly, Dorothy, everybody but Jake Riley he could go to the moon for all I care" she said

"Angel Rose" Lila said sternly

"Mom I try really hard to be nice to him but he's just mean" Angel said defensively.

"Maybe he likes you sweet pea" said Penelope

"No, I already like a boy" she stated proudly

Lila almost laughed when she heard Spencer choke on his drink from behind her.

"Who?" Spencer asked

"Jonny Collins, daddy" Angel said with a 'duh' look, sense she talked about him everyday

To everyone's amusement Reid actually paled after hearing his six year old liked a boy. The real reason was he didn't have a clue who Jonny Collins was or many of the other friends she had just named. It scared him that he didn't know her friends or especially their parents. He looked at his watch; he guessed he would meet them soon. He almost panicked when the door bell rang. He quickly followed as he watched Angel drag Emillie with her as she went to answer the door.

Soon three blurs ran past him and in walked Aaron and Hayley Hotchner. With Jack who seemed to be sulking. Jack was now ten, tall, thin, and looked exactly like Hotch. He was captain of his soccer team and did not want to be at a six year old girls birthday party.

"Hey Reid, which way did my tornado blow in here" said Hotch shaking his head

"Three of them just blew into the playroom" Reid said smiling

Hotch actually smiled and headed for the playroom. As he headed down toward the room he heard muffle voices and a loud one that he knew to well. He stood in the door way for a minute watching the girls play.

"Katherine" Hotch said sternly from the door way

"Yes sir "said a small voice

"Come here please" said Hotch as he stepped into the hall the little girl behind him

Hotch kneeled down so he could look his daughter in the eyes and gently put his hands on her small shoulders.

"I know your excited but you can't just run in to people homes with out saying hello to everybody and you were the loudest one I could hear down the hall you have to calm down and use your inside voice or your going to have to whisper the rest of the day. OK" he said firmly

"Yes sir" she said softly sighing; she then bounced toward the packed living room.

Hotch just shook his head as he followed her.

Katherine Amber Hotchner, Katie, is seven years old has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, slender body and was a drama queen. This drove Hotch crazy that she was always loud and never walked or sat still, she usually bounced, skipped, and jumped, or anything else she could think of. He just couldn't understand why she was so flamboyant and Jack was the opposite. But all she had to do was give her daddy a smile and he was wrapped right back around her little finger.

"Hi everyone" said Katie as she entered the living room

"There's the pretty girl, I knew you couldn't be far" said Penelope as she held her arm out for a hug

The little girl quickly gave a round of hugs to everybody and answered there questions the best she could. Then she looked for her escape. Only to see Angel and her friend come into the living room carrying shiny things.

"Here Katie your shirt reminded me that I haven't past out the tiaras and crowns" said Angel as she handed Katie a pink tiara.

Katie wore a black tank top with a sparkly silver tiara on it and white shorts.

Angel walked over to Lila and held a tiara up to her. Lila lowered her head down so Angel could put it on her. With her head still bowed she gently rubbed noses with Angel. Soon all the girls had tiaras and the guys had crowns. Will was on the floor trying to convince Trace to wear his crown.

"Look buddy now daddy has two crowns" Will said as he put the second one on top of his head

Trace laughed and reached for the crown. Will lowered his head so Trace could reach. Trace took it off Will's head then laughed and put it back on.

"Your turn buddy" said Will as he went to put the crown on Trace

Trace began to whine and shake his head until Will picked him up and took him to the mirror in the hall.

"Now you look like daddy see" he said as he put the crown on Trace's head

Trace began to laugh and point at their reflections. Will felt an arm slip around his waist and smiled when JJ's reflection appeared next to his.

"Look at my handsome little prince" JJ said smiling as Trace reached for her " and my handsome King" JJ added as she pinched Will's butt then quickly took Trace and headed for the living room. With Will right behind her.

As JJ and Will came back into the living room Lila was letting the kids go into the backyard. Angel was the first one outside she stopped and stared at her present.

"Whoa" little Emillie said as she summed up what everyone was thinking

In front of them stood one of the biggest playground equipment they had ever seen. It was bright red, had four slides, two big ones in the front and two smaller ones in the back, monkey bars, three swings, tunnels, and different climbing obstacle to get onto the equipment. The children took off at a full run to see who could get on it first, Katie won.

Lila stood at the door to watch the children play. She sighed, in her parents minds nothing was to big for their grandchildren, no matter how much Lila protested but she was glad see Angel was having fun. She felt Spencer wrap his arms around her and rest his hands on her tummy. It was on days like this that Spencer wished Angel knew who his mother was. He had told Angel that she lived in a hospital that was why she could not see her. He still wrote his mother everyday and told her all about Lila, Angel, and the new baby but she never seemed to respond when he wrote about them. He guessed in her mind they did not exist.

"Hey there is no frowning allowed at birthday parties Dr. Reid, I know it's big but you know how my parents are" said Lila breaking his thoughts as she turned around in his arms to face him.

"What… no it will be fine Angel loves it and that's all they wanted" Spencer said and then smiled when he saw Angel come down a slide with Lucas on her lap.

"What was the frown for?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I just kind of wish my mom would acknowledge the fact that she has a grandchild and one on the way" he said softly looking down and gently rubbed his thumb over her tummy when he felt the baby kick.

"I know I'm sorry baby but we can still keep sending pictures and maybe one day…" she was cut off by Spencer kissing her

They heard someone clear their throat politely. They parted to see everyone in the room was grinning, expect Jack who was sitting in a chair looking at the floor intensely.

"May I point out that was their second make out session today in front of company" said Penelope holding up two fingers for effect.

"We have company"? Lila asked boldly

Reid was still blood red when he mumbled something about checking on the grill and rushed out the back door. This caused chuckles from around the room.

Lucas ran in the room holding a ball.

"Jack come play with me, pees" asked Lucas

"What do you want to play" asked Jack

"Socker" said Lucas holding up the ball

"Sure" said Jack glad to get out of the room.

Soon more kids showed up and Lila made sure to get numbers from the parents for just in case of an emergency. A little while later Johnny Collins showed up. He had curly white blonde hair, blue eyes and a thousand watt smile. Lila quickly went to get Angel and Spencer from outside.

"Hi Johnny" Angel said shyly

"Hey Angel, Happy Birthday" Johnny said as he handed her a gift

"T Thank you" she said nervously

Lila watched as Angel did what Lila called the Spencer dance. She rocked back and forth on her heels and played with her pockets while the two six year olds stared at each other.

"Wanna go play out side" Angel finally blurted out

"Yeah" he said smiling as he grabbed her hand and they ran out the door

"Ok that was just cute" said JJ smiling

"Well there's no doubt that she's Reid's child" teased Morgan looking right a Reid

"yeah I was starting to wonder" chuckled Penelope

"All right guys if you are done picking on my husband. We need to go start setting up the games" said Lila

Spencer followed Lila out to the back yard to set up the games. One game was for the girls and the other was for the boys. The girls game was a pink blown up castle that they tossed gold rings at to get points. The boys game was similar it was a gray castle that was Velcro and balls were thrown at dragons for points. They were getting ready to start playing the games when Lila saw a women come out of the house with a boy.

"Hi I'm Sara Riley and this is my son Jake. I am so sorry we are late" she said politely

Sara was short with red hair and kind blue eyes. Jake was the complete opposite. He was the size of an eight year old with strawberry blonde hair and ice cold blue eyes.

"I'm Lila and this is my husband Spencer. We were getting ready to play games then have some lunch and cake" said Lila as she shook Sara's hand.

Spencer noticed that the kids got quite when Jake went towards the jungle gym. Jake was a big kid for his age but it was his eyes that were intimidating. They were full of anger for who ever got in his way. Reid could see, even though it was sad, his team was profiling the six year old. They knew the reason why the boy was so angry. Reid hoped Jake wouldn't cause any trouble for Angel's Birthday. Lila got Sara's number and walked her to the door.

The games went surprisingly smooth. Jake seemed intimidated by the males especially Morgan and Hulk. He did push a couple of kids but Morgan put him at the back of the line and he stopped. Everyone won prizes which made the kids happy. Lunch went just as smoothly. Lila let the kids go play while everyone finished lunch then they would sing and cut the cake. Hotch watched Katie, Angel, Lucas, and Emillie get on the platform to the monkey bars, the platform was open on both sides; one side was the monkey bars and the other side was a drop. Katie had somehow got Jack to stand under the bars and help them across. No one saw Jake climb up on the platform.

The team was in the house when they heard shouting. Reid's heart stopped as he watched Angel fall to the ground and not move.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner but I have had terrible writers block. That would be why the chapter is so short. Let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 8**

_Reid's heart stopped as he watched Angel __fall__ to the ground and not move._

Will was the first one to reach Angel. He had been on the other side of the equipment with Trace.

"Angel, Angel baby girl open your eyes" said Will kneeling down besides her

Will released a breathe he had been holding when Angel sat up crying and holding her head. Reid was soon by her side and gentle scooped her up. Angel buried her face in to Reid's shirt and continued to sob. He quickly rushed her into the house.

Hotch and Morgan went to the platform to see Jack holding Jake with both arms behind his back like he was holding an unsub. Jake was bucking and kicking.

"Jack what are you doing?" asked Hotch sternly

"He pushed Angel off the platform then Lucas screamed and I thought Jake was going to shove him next. So I grabbed him" Jack explained still holding Jake tightly

"Come here boy" said Morgan sternly as he pulled Jake down off the platform carrying him under the arms to the house. Jack quickly followed.

Hotch reached up and took down Katie who was sobbing. He adjusted her in one arm then reached and took a shocked Emillie down; she began to head for the house. He then took Lucas down; he was sucking on his fingers. Hotch went to put Lucas on the ground but the little boy just laid his head on Hotch's shoulder.

**In the house**

Morgan had never been so angry at a child before. There was so much he wanted to tell this boy but right now Jack was saying it all.

"How could you be so **stupid **she told you that you could go first but you pushed her any way then you **went after a three year ****old.**** You could have KILLED HER!"** Jack said his voice rising with each word.

"Jack!" Hotch said as he walked into the house carrying Katie and Lucas

Morgan took Lucas from Hotch and took him to Penelope.

"Take Katie to your mom now" said Hotch as he put her down.

Jack took Katie's hand went to look for their mom.

Hotch kneeled down in front of Jake so he could look him in the eye.

"Want to tell me what happened" Hotch asked sternly.

"No" Jake said flatly

Moran walked back into the hall where he had put Jake.

"Reid said his dad is coming" said Morgan as he began to circle the boy like a shark

Hotch watched as fear filled the little boy's eyes. He sighed when things started to click in his head of why the little boy was so mean.

**In the kitchen**

Angel sat on the counter with her face in Lila's chest while Lila held ice on the back of her head. Angel had stopped crying but kept her head down on her mom.

"Your not asleep are you baby?" Lila asked worriedly

"No mommy" said Angel looking up at her

"How's my Angel?" asked Gideon as he walked holding two children's aspirin and water in his hand.

"My head hurts" Angel said

Gideon looked into her eyes surprisingly he didn't think she had a concussion. As long as they watched her and she stayed awake for a couple of hours she would be fine.

"Nothing aspirin and cake can't fix" he said as he handed her the two aspirin and water.

She quickly took the aspirin then looked at her mom.

"Can we have cake mommy?" asked Angel smiling up at her

"You don't think we should take her to the doctor?" Lila asked turning to Gideon

"I think she will be fine, just watch her" he said

Reid and Hulk then walked in the room Hulk was caring little Emillie following them was Hayley with Katie.

"See she's ok, her head is alright" said Reid soothingly to the little girls and picked Angel up from the counter.

"I'm ok my head still hurts a little but Uncle Jason gave me some medicine and said we could have cake to make my head better" said as she reached out to her friends smiling.

The adults all smiled as the girls looked happier at the word cake.

"Ok let's get your friends and we'll sing and have cake" Lila said smiling and laughed when she watched Angel pull Reid into the living room.

They got the kids gathered and sang Happy Birthday and a wish was made as Angel blew out the candles. Lila was cutting and passing out cake when the door bell rang.

Reid went to the door and standing there was the one biggest men Reid had ever seen. The man was a least six foot five inches tall, blonde hair, blue eyes and well built. The problem was the man reeked of alcohol.

"You should have just beaten the tar out of the boy that is what I'm going to do" said the man slurring and pushed his way into the house.


End file.
